bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Celebrity Big Brother 15
Celebrity Big Brother 15 is the fifteenth series of the British reality television series Celebrity Big Brother. The series launched on 7 January 2015 on Channel 5 and will end after 31 days on 6 February 2015, making it the longest series in UK history. It is the eighth celebrity series and the twelfth series of Big Brother overall to air on the channel. Emma Willis returned to host the series, whilst Rylan Clark continued to present the spin-off show Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side alongside Willis. Repeats of this series aired on MTV, the first to do so. Willis decided to leave Big Brother's Bit on the Side, hosting her final show on 2 February 2015. On 6 February 2015, Katie Price won the series, with Katie Hopkins finishing as the runner up. This was the first series of Celebrity Big Brother where both the runner-up and the winner were women. Price also became the first female housemate (and second overall after Brian Belo of Big Brother 8) on any series of Big Brother and Celebrity Big Brother to win the series after entering late. Price entered the House nine days after the original fourteen housemates, and left 21 days later as the winner. Pre-series Logo The official eye logo was revealed on 8 December 2014. The logo fits in with the series' 'twisted fairy tale' theme, with entangled branches and leaves making up the eye's shape. Sponsorship This series was sponsored by classified ad website Gumtree, with the company offering users of the site the chance to sell their items to furnish the House. ''Bit on the Side'' scheduling Big Brother's Bit on the Side only aired five days a week for the first time since it launched in 2011. Channel 5 opted not to renew the Saturday edition of Bit on the Psych and as a consequence Iain Lee did not return to the show in any capacity. House As one enters the House, the upper stair area is mirrored with flashes of trees. The stairs remain unchanged from the previous series. In the living area, grey sofas are in a square pattern, and a red mirror, significant to the series, is in the centre of the living area wall. The dining table is lipstick red, with fairy tale style props gracing the top. The kitchen is in a square corner with white marble counters and the latest appliances. The bedroom is dark and forest like, with a large owl watching over the housemates. The garden is largely unchanged, except for the redecorated pod and new hot tub with seating area. No pool is present. Back inside, the bathroom is very chic with a large black bathtub. The Diary Room is in the style of a spooky purple/blue forest. The chair itself is wolf fur, blending into the background. Diary Room (CBB15).jpg|Diary Room Sitting area (CBB15).jpg|Seating area Dining area (CBB15).jpg|Dining area Kitchen (CBB15).jpg|Kitchen Bedroom (CBB15).jpg|Bedroom Snug.jpg|Snug Garden (CBB15).jpg|Garden Jacuzzi (CBB15).jpg|Jacuzzi Bathroom (CBB15).jpg|Bathroom Housemates On Day 1, fourteen housemates entered the House. On Day 10, Katie Price entered the House as the fifteenth housemate. Tasks Nominations table Notes * On Day 1, shortly after entering the House, Katie H was given a secret mission by "The Enchanted Mirror". She had to select two of her fellow housemates who she thought was the least entertaining. Unbeknownst to her, they would then automatically face the first eviction. She chose Alexander and Chloe. On Day 3, housemates nominated face to face, with each housemate nominating only one person as opposed to the usual two. Following Ken's ejection on Day 6, the live eviction scheduled to take place on Day 7 was cancelled. * On Day 7, following a twist, Cami Li was made Queen of the Fairies and was told she was immune from the next eviction and that she'd be able to give immunity to other housemates. That night, she selected Perez as King of the Fairies, granting him immunity. On Day 8, they chose to give immunity to Keith and Nadia through a task. The same day, Cami Li and Perez were asked to cast a nomination curse on four of the remaining housemates. These four housemates would face eviction on Day 10. Perez chose Chloe and Michelle, while Cami Li chose Alexander and Alicia. * Alicia, Katie H, Nadia, and Perez were initially nominated for an eviction due to take place on Day 14, but it was postponed to Day 17, due to Alexander's voluntary departure. As Alexander walked during the nomination process, all nominations for him became invalid and any housemates who nominated him had to later choose a replacement nominee. Keith and Nadia originally nominated Alexander but replaced their nominations with Kavana and Michelle, respectively. While Katie P was not able to be nominated as she was a new housemate, as part of the live twist that replaced Day 14's planned eviction, she had to save one nominated housemate and replace them with another who she thought was the least entertaining. She saved Katie H and replaced her with Calum, claiming that she assumed he would be saved by the public. * Shortly before nominations took place Perez staged a fake walk out and moved in to a secret room. As Perez was living in the secret room he was not able to be nominated, however, he was able to cast one tie-breaker nomination vote to either Cami Li, Katie P and Kavana as they had received one vote each. He chose Cami Li. * Shortly after Patsy's eviction on Day 21, Perez returned to the House and viewers had been voting via the official app since Day 20 on whether he should "be given a pass to the final" or "eternally nominated". It was revealed that he would be eternally nominated for every eviction for the rest of the series. On Day 22, housemates nominated face-to-face. * The public voted for who they wanted to save during the live show on Day 27. * Following Cami Li's eviction the public were voting for who they wanted to win rather than to save, and the two housemate with the fewest votes will be evicted in a surprise double eviction on Day 29. The voting lines will then reopen for the remaining housemates until the final. Nominations totals Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK